Electrochemical glucose test strips, such as those used in the OneTouch® Ultra® whole blood testing kit, which is available from LifeScan, Inc., are designed to measure the concentration of glucose in a physiological fluid sample from patients with diabetes. The measurement of glucose can be based on the selective oxidation of glucose by the enzyme glucose oxidase (GO). The reactions that can occur in a glucose test strip are summarized below in Equations 1 and 2.Glucose+GO(ox)→Gluconic Acid+GO(red)  Eq. 1GO(red)+2Fe(CN)63−→GO(ox)+2Fe(CN)64−  Eq. 2
As illustrated in Equation 1, glucose is oxidized to gluconic acid by the oxidized form of glucose oxidase (GO(ox)). It should be noted that GO(ox) may also be referred to as an “oxidized enzyme.” During the reaction in Equation 1, the oxidized enzyme GO(ox) is converted to its reduced state, which is denoted as GO(red) (i.e., “reduced enzyme”). Next, the reduced enzyme GO(red) is re-oxidized back to GO(ox) by reaction with Fe(CN)63− (referred to as either the oxidized mediator or ferricyanide) as illustrated in Equation 2. During the re-generation of GO(red) back to its oxidized state GO(ox), Fe(CN)63− is reduced to Fe(CN)64− (referred to as either reduced mediator or ferrocyanide).
When the reactions set forth above are conducted with a test signal applied between two electrodes, a test current can be created by the electrochemical re-oxidation of the reduced mediator at the electrode surface. Thus, since, in an ideal environment, the amount of ferrocyanide created during the chemical reaction described above is directly proportional to the amount of glucose in the sample positioned between the electrodes, the test current generated would be proportional to the glucose content of the sample. A mediator, such as ferricyanide, is a compound that accepts electrons from an enzyme such as glucose oxidase and then donates the electrons to an electrode. As the concentration of glucose in the sample increases, the amount of reduced mediator formed also increases; hence, there is a direct relationship between the test current, resulting from the re-oxidation of reduced mediator, and glucose concentration. In particular, the transfer of electrons across the electrical interface results in the flow of a test current (2 moles of electrons for every mole of glucose that is oxidized). The test current resulting from the introduction of glucose can, therefore, be referred to as a glucose signal.
Electrochemical biosensors may be adversely affected by the presence of certain blood components that may undesirably affect the measurement and lead to inaccuracies in the detected signal. This inaccuracy may result in an inaccurate glucose reading, leaving the patient unaware of a potentially dangerous blood sugar level, for example. As one example, the blood hematocrit level (i.e. the percentage of the amount of blood that is occupied by red blood cells) can erroneously affect a resulting analyte concentration measurement.
Variations in a volume of red blood cells within blood can cause variations in glucose readings measured with disposable electrochemical test strips. Typically, a negative bias (i.e., lower calculated analyte concentration) is observed at high hematocrit, while a positive bias (i.e., higher calculated analyte concentration as compared to referential analyte concentration) is observed at low hematocrit. At high hematocrit, for example, the red blood cells may impede the reaction of enzymes and electrochemical mediators, reduce the rate of chemistry dissolution since there is less plasma volume to solvate the chemical reactants, and slow diffusion of the mediator. These factors can result in a lower than expected glucose reading as less signal is produced during the electrochemical process. Conversely, at low hematocrit, fewer red blood cells may affect the electrochemical reaction than expected, and a higher measured signal can result. In addition, the physiological fluid sample resistance is also hematocrit dependent, which can affect voltage and/or current measurements.
Several strategies have been used to reduce or avoid hematocrit based variations on blood glucose. For example, test strips have been designed to incorporate meshes to remove red blood cells from the samples, or have included various compounds or formulations designed to increase the viscosity of red blood cells and attenuate the effect of low hematocrit on concentration determinations. Other test strips have included lysis agents and systems configured to determine hemoglobin concentration in an attempt to correct hematocrit. Further, biosensors have been configured to measure hematocrit by measuring an electrical response of the fluid sample via alternating current signals or change in optical variations after irradiating the physiological fluid sample with light, or measuring hematocrit based on a function of sample chamber fill time. These sensors have certain disadvantages. A common technique of the strategies involving detection of hematocrit is to use the measured hematocrit value to correct or change the measured analyte concentration, which technique is generally shown and described in the following respective US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2010/0283488; 2010/0206749; 2009/0236237; 2010/0276303; 2009/0223834; 2008/0083618; 2004/0079652; 2009/0194432; or U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,972,861 and 7,258,769, all of which are incorporated by reference herein to this application.